Anime
thumb|Anime : Sakura Card Captor. La palabra anime (アニメ?) fue tomada en Japón para nombrar a un estilo de animación, surgido en ese país. Es el término que identifica a los dibujos animados(cartoon en inglés) de procedencia japonesa. Su origen es discutido, se cree que el término anime proviene de la abreviación de la transcripción japonesa de la palabra inglesa "animation" (アニメーション animēshon). De ahí que se abrevie a "anime". Por otra parte se cree que es una palabra de origen francés. El anime es un medio de gran expansión en Japón, siendo al mismo tiempo un producto de entretenimiento comercial y cultural, lo que ha ocasionado un fenómeno cultural en masas populares y una forma de arte tecnológico.1 Es potencialmente dirigido a todos los públicos, desde niños, adolescentes, adultos, hasta especializaciones de clasificación esencialmente tomada de la existente para el "manga" (historieta japonesa), con clases base diseñadas para especificacionessocio-demográficos tales como empleados, amas de casa, estudiantes, etc. Por lo tanto, pueden hacer frente a los sujetos, temas y géneros tan diversos como el amor, aventura, ciencia ficción, cuentos infantiles, literatura, deportes, fantasía, erotismo y muchos otros.2 El anime tradicionalmente es dibujado a mano, pero actualmente se ha vuelto común la animación en computadora. Sus guiones incluyen gran parte de los géneros de ficción y son transmitidos a través de medios cinematográficos (transmisión por televisión, distribución en formatos de video doméstico y películas con audio). La relación del anime japonés con el manga es estrecha, pues históricamente una gran cantidad de series y trabajos de anime se basan en historias de manga populares. Además, también guarda estrecha relación con las novelas visuales. Entre los rasgos características de los personajes de anime encontramos el tamaño de los ojos, sus finas narices y bocas, su muy particular cabello y su cuerpos así como la expresividad de los personajes y el hecho de tener un actitud definida que los hace casi reales a otro contexto. Existen diferentes tipos de generos de anime de aucerdo la historia que cre el Autor o Mangaka. Historia. Segun los datos el anime se remonta entre los años 40 - 50 una de las primeros mangakas Ozamu Teksuya a menudo lo consideran el dios Mangaka ya que garcias a el creo los diseños de dibujos basicos para el manga y porteriormente para el anime con su afamada obra Astro Boy llego a ser un notable anime en todo japon y tambien en todo el mundo gracias a eso posteriormente salieron una nueva generacion de mangakas y autores ya que se sus diseños y sus acabados en los dibujos perduran hasta en la actualidad. Años mas tarde Muchos autores o mangakas comenzaron a crear sus porpias series. Poco a poco se iva consolidando lo que iva ser un fuerte impacto para japon para el resto del mundo muchos animes y mangas son reconidos dentro y fuera japon como: Dragon Ball, Naruto, One Piece, Doraemon etc. Actualmente el anime tiene una fuerte presencia en todo japon y tambien la mayoria dle mundo donde sus historias y entretenimeintos ya es parte de la vida cotidiana de las personas incluso como una cultura en japon y menor medida en otros paises. Diseño. En el anime el diseño de personajes puede variar de ciertas maneras dependiendo de la época o los dibujantes. Cabe destacar que en el anime son usualmente influenciados más de un tipo de estilo de brocha más que la caligrafía de lápiz. Algunas características visibles son: *'La cara': la nariz y la boca son pequeños, la parte baja de la cara parece ser la de un pentágono. Una amplia variedad de expresiones faciales son usadas por caracteres para denotar estados de ánimo y pensamientos. El anime utiliza un conjunto diferente de las expresiones faciales en comparación con la animación occidental.34 Otros elementos estilísticos son comunes y a menudo en la comedia de anime personajes que están conmocionados o sorprendidos harán una "cara de culpa" en la que se expone una expresión extremadamente exageradaEl cabello: hay de todas formas, tamaños y volúmenes, para personajes masculinos o femeninos. Además de una gran variedad de colores como los de los ojos, estos pueden tener diferentes formas de sombreado. ' ' *'Los ojos': comúnmente son muy grandes, ovalados, muy definidos y con colores llamativos como rojo, rosa, verde, morado, aparte de los normales como café y azul. Osamu Tezuka introdujo los ojos grandes thumb|Ojos de Anime.inspirado por producciones de Disney como Mickey Mouse y de este modo se toman de un modo humorístico o de personalidad al personaje. El coloreado es para dar a los ojos profundidad. Generalmente una textura de luz de sombra, el tono de color y una sombra oscura son usados.Cabe destacar que no en todas las series hay ojos grandes como en las películas de Hayao Miyazaki. *'El cuerpo': puede ser muy parecido a las proporciones del cuerpo humano,33 aunque de una manera muy escultural como en el moé. Variaciones a la proporción también pueden cambiar como en el chibi o super deformed donde los rasgos pueden ser muy exagerados, aunque estos son para dar un toque de comedia a las seriethumb|Dibujo Anime completo s. También hay que tomar en cuenta que las características de seres no humanos como animales, robots, monstruos y demonios35 varían dependiendo el contexto y son muy diferentes a las de los humanos. Los animales pueden tener un dibujo como realmente son, aunque también puede haber híbridos entre humanos. Los robots y monstruos pueden ser de tamaño gigantesco como los rascacielos, aunque también pueden presentar características chibi, de manera cómica. Compañias. Acctualemente debido al crecimeinto de este existen muchas compañias para hacer publicaciones semanales de anime y manga la cuales las mas conocidas son: Toei Animation. Dragon Mangazine. Tv Tokyo. Dragon Age. Nippon Animation. Formatos. Hay diferentes tipos de formatos la cuales son: Series de Television. Estos son los mas comunes en la cual se publica episodios o nuevas temporadas si vien la diferencia entre las series de telivision o manga no son tan similares esta se basan en la segunda aunque no del todo ya que los autores o mangakas no rigen del todo ya que la serie puede ser muy deferente a la historia original ya sea en lo fisico de los personajes y sus ropas asi como en los paisajes. Dependo la cantidad de audencia que halla en esta la serie puede tener temporadas ya sean de de pocas a muchas como es elcaso de Doraemon, Naruto, One piece o tan cortas como Bleach, High school of the death. Este tipo de formato se ha hecho muy usado para dar comienzo una nueva serie de anime en la television tiene mucha acogida entre la gente se puede decir que es a menudo la mas popular entro los formatos. Ovas. Abreviación de original video animation ('animación original en video') o también only video available ("solo disponible en video") aquí es donde la duración de un episodio puede variar de unos solos minutos a 45 minutos, a veces pueden ser complementos de la historia. Normalmente no se presentan en televisión. Es como un capítulo especial (casi siempre no va de acuerdo con la historia) pero no es película. También es común que contengan un opening y un ending diferente a los de la serie. Peliculas. Son largometrajes que la duracion depende de 50 hasta 120 este tipo de formato puede estar relacionado con la historia original o como una historia paralelo que no esta relacionado con la trama original. Las películas difieren bastante de otros formatos de animación -por ejemplo, la calidad de imagen- y en consecuencia causa mayores costes de producción. Especiales de television. Especial como bonificación de la serie, a veces no está relacionado con la historia básica que se muestra en la serie de televisión. Normalmente suelen transmitirse en televisión por ser día feriado durante el cambio de estación; a veces después de la conclusión de anime. La bonificación de la serie suele estar estrechamente vinculada con la trama de la serie, pero no necesariamente la continúa. A veces es alterna a la historia principal y muestra escenas de la serie con otro punto de vista y escenas inesperadas. A menudo en la bonificación circular de la serie, la historia ha estado trabajando con la serie, pero absolutamente no cambia el actual estado de continuidad. Una serie puede ser omitida sin que se pierda. Normalmente para entender la serie de bonificación se exige el conocimiento de los antecedentes de la serie: puede verse en los especiales de Love Hina posteriores a dicha serie de televisión. Ona. ONA (original net animation, "animación creada por Internet") de anime especialmente diseñado para su distribución en Internet. El formato ONA aún no es muy usado y su duración es por lo general corta. Un ejemplo de este es Azumanga Web Daioh y Candy Boy. Como se decia no es muy utilizado no es muy explotado este formato ya que aun no toma mucha importancia. Géneros. La siguiente listas son los generos que se prensentan en la historias. *'Kodomo' (子供? literalmente "niño"): anime enfocado hacia el público infantil. Ejemplos: Hamtaro, Nichijou, Doraemon, Heidi. *'Shōnen' (少年? literalmente "chico" o "muchacho"): anime para chicos y chicas adolescentes o pre - adolescentes protagonizado por un chico adolescente, en el que suelen haber elementos mágicos y combates de todo tipo. Ejemplos: Saint Seiya, Dragon Ball, One Piece, Naruto'','' Bleach'','' Fairy Tail'','' Digimon'','' Beyblade. *'Shōjo' (少女? literalmente "chica" o "muchacha"): anime enfocado a público adolescente femenino, generalmente con protagonista principal una chica. Ejemplos: Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura,Shugo Chara, Candy Candy,Tokyo mew mew. *'Seinen' (青年? literalmente "hombre"): anime enfocado a hombres adultos, ya que contiene alto nivel de violencia, gore, escenas sexuales. Ejemplos: Speed Grapher, Hellsing Ultimate,'' Berserk'',MONSTER ''y Elfen Lied *'Josei' (女性? literalmente "mujer"): anime como audiencia objetivo las mujeres jóvenes adultas. Donde abarca los géneros dramáticos o recuentos de la vida, también sobre sexo desde el punto de vista femenino. Ejemplos: Nana Géneros temáticos. Otra forma de clasificar al anime es mediante la temática, estilo o gag que se utiliza como centro de la historia. Así, tenemos: *'Anime progresivo': animación hecha con propósito de emular la originalidad japonesa. Ejemplos: Serial Experiments Lain, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Paranoia Agent. *'Comedia con parodia': animación con un gran sentido de la comedia, en la que se representan escenas o situaciones similares a las de otras animaciones, se usan nombres similares, hacen cosas similares, etc. Ejemplos: Gintama, Hayate no Gotoku!, Seitokai no Ichizon, Baka to Test to Shōkanjū, Sket Dance. *'Cyberpunk': La historia sucede en un mundo donde los avances tecnológicos toman parte crucial en la historia, junto con algún grado de desintegración o cambio radical en el orden social.. Ejemplo:Akira, Ghost in the shell, Battle Angel: Alita'','' Megazone 23'','' Bubblegum Crisis'','' Goku Midnight Eye'','' Cyber City Oedo 808'','' Accel World'','' Genocyber'','' Ergo Proxy''.'' *'Ecchi': es la pronunciación de la letra H en japonés, presentando situaciones eróticas o subidas de tono llevadas a la comedia. Ejemplo: Golden Boy, Kissxsis, Vandread, To Love-Ru, Sora no Otoshimono. Si se sobreexplota el erotismo, usándolo en gran parte de las escenas, pasa a ser fan service. La diferencia entre éstos es que el Ecchi usa las escenas eróticas moderadamente. *'Gekiga': término usado para los anime dirigidos a un público adulto, aunque no tiene nada que ver con el hentai. El término, literalmente, significa "imágenes dramáticas". Ejemplo: Ashita no Joe,Kyojin no Hoshi, Golgo 13, Wicked City, Omohide Poro Poro, Hotaru no Haka, School Days *'Gore': anime literalmente sangriento. Ejemplos: Elfen Lied, Gantz, Genocyber, Deadman Wonderland, Kara no Kyōkai, Another *'Harem': muchas mujeres son atraídas por un mismo hombre o viceversa. Ejemplos: Rosario + Vampire,To Love-Ru, Love Hina, Onegai Twins, Sora no Otoshimono, To Aru Majutsu no Index, School Days, High school DxD. *'Harem Reverso': muchos hombres son atraídos por una misma mujer. Ejemplo: Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, Starry Sky, Amnesia, Hanasakeru Seishōnen, Brothers conflict. *'Hentai' (変態? literalmente "pervertido") aunque dentro de Japón no se emplea el término, sino Ero-Anime エロアニメ (animación erótica): anime dirigido a mayores de edad. Incluye contenidos sexuales explícitos. Ejemplos: Bible Black, Aki Sora, La Blue Girl. *'Kemono': humanos con rasgos de animales o viceversa. Ejemplo: Black Cat, Inuyasha, Sonic X. *'Loli': romance homosexual o heterosexual entre niñas menores, este también se puede dar entre una niña menor y un adulto. Ejemplos: Kodomo no Jikan. Algunos pasan a ser completamente yuri. *'Mahō shōjo': magical girl, chica-bruja o con poderes mágicos. Ejemplos: Corrector Yui, Sailor Moon, Card Captor Sakura. *'Mecha': robots gigantes. Ejemplos: Macross, Gundam, Mazinger Z, Neon Genesis Evangelion(Arma biológica, un organismo vivo usado como arma de guerra, considerado como mecha), Code Geass,Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, Accel World, The Vision Of Escaflowne . *'Meitantei': es una historia policíaca. Ejemplos: Sherlock Holmes, Detective Conan, Death Note, Gosick. *'Nekketsu': Tipo de manga en el que abundan las escenas de acción protagonizadas por un personaje exaltado que defiende valores como la amistad y la superación personal. Ejemplo: Dragon Ball,One Piece, Bleach, Naruto, Pokemon, Beyblade. *'Post-apocalíptico': la historia sucede en un mundo devastado. Ejemplo: El Puño de la Estrella del Norte,Shingeki no Kyojin, Highschool of the Dead, Neon Genesis Evangelion *'Pshicological Contrast': La historia parte como una típica comedia o como una bella historia, pero luego de algún suceso toma un rumbo totalmente distinto y se vuelve horrorosa y dramática. Puede contener gore. Ejemplos: Higurashi no naku koro ni, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, School Days. *'Romakome': es una comedia romántica. Ejemplos: Lovely Complex, School Rumble, Love Hina, Toradora!, Kaichō wa Maid-sama!,Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun, entre otras. *'Sentai': en anime, se refiere a un grupo de superheróes. Ejemplo: Cyborg 009, Mega Man, Super Sentai. *'Shōjo-ai' o Yuri: romance homosexual entre chicas o mujeres. Se diferencian el primero del segundo en el contenido, ya sea explícito o no. Ejemplos: Shoujo Kakumei Utena, Strawberry Panic,Kannazuki no Miko , Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito . *'Shōnen-ai' o Yaoi: romance homosexual entre chicos u hombres. Se diferencian el primero del segundo en el contenido, ya sea explícito o no. Ejemplos: Gakuen Heaven, Junjou Romantica,Gravitation, Sekaiichi HatsukoiIkoku Irokoi Romantan''Koi Suru Boukun", Tight-rope', Sensitive Pornograph'Maiden Rose' Loveless.'' *'Shota': romance homosexual o heterosexual entre niños menores, este también se puede dar entre un niño menor y un adulto. Ejemplos: Boku no Pico, Papa to kiss in the dark. Algunos pasan a ser completamente yaoi. *'Spokon': historias deportivas. Ejemplos: Slam Dunk, Captain Tsubasa, Initial D, Eyeshield 21, The Prince of Tennis, Chihayafuru, Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven GO Chrone Stone, Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, Kuroko no Basket. *'Steampunk': La historia se basa en los avances tecnológicos a vapor. Ejemplo: Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood, Last Exile, Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water, Future Boy Conan. *'Victoriana Fantástica': La historia sigue a un chico/chica del siglo 19 que normalmente tiene alguna relación con alguna organización religiosa o governamental y que se enfrentant a energías sobrenaturales. Ejemplos: D.Gray-man, Pandora Hearts'','' Kuroshitsuji''.'' *'Victoriana Histórica': A diferecia de la fantástica, la historia nos muestra sucesos que ocurrieron en el siglo 19, y con un toque de romance o comedia. Ejemplos: Emma, Gankutsuō *'Virtual World': En este caso los protagonistas están dentro de un videojuego online y siguen una historia que puede ir variando mucho. Ejemplos: .Hack, Accel World, Sword Art Online. *'Survival Game': Este género es bastante conocido y siempre tiene bastante gore. Las historias de este tipo tratan de varios personajes que por X motivo se ven obligados a participar en un juego de supervivencia ya sea mantandose entre compañeros o haciendo equipo con otras personas. Ejemplos: Gantz, Mirai Nikki, Btooom!, Deadman Wonderland. ''Wikis relacionadas con las series de anime.'' Wiki High School DxD